This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to a myriad of other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, mineral extraction systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. At various times, intervention operations may be carried out to inspect or to service the well, for example. During these intervention operations, pressure control equipment is mounted above the wellhead to protect other surface equipment from surges in pressure within the wellbore or to carry out other supportive functions.